INSANE
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Saat penyesalan menghinggapi relung hati sang Uchha bungsu, mampukah ia memperbaiki semuanya?. sequel from NEVER ALONE.
1. Chapter 1

INSANE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated T+, OOC

.

.

Hola semuanya... Bagi yang nunggu-nunggu sekuel dari NEVER ALONE inilah dia sequelnya... semoga kalian semua menikmati ya...

.

.

Chapter 1.

Seijaburo Haruno. Nafasku, nyawaku, hidupku, dia adalah segalanya dalam kehidupanku. Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan apapun asalkan aku tetap bersamanya. Bersama dengan anak lelakiku satu-satunya. Memoriku kembali melayang pada kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Bayangan dimana aku harus berjuang seorang diri mempertahankan janin dalam perutku, berjuang melawan setiap dorongan dalam diriku sendiri untuk menyerah, melawan setiap cibiran dan hinaan orang-orang disekitarku yang tidak pernah mau mengerti, berjuang tanpa lelah, benar-benar tanpa lelah.

* * *

"Ibu..." Panggilan halus itu menyadarkan Sakua dari lamunannya.

Seorang bocah lelaki berumur hampir enam tahun dengan mata dan rambut sekelam malam, namun senyuman sehangat musim semi itu mampu membuat Sakura-ibunya melupakan segala beban yang menumpuk dipundaknya.

"Ada apa, Sei?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sei-bocah lelaki yang berlari kecil kearahnya yang tadi sedikit bersantai ditaman belakang rumahnya. Tangannya terulur membelai rambut Sei dengan sayang.

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan disini?" Sei bertanya pada Sakura, masih dengan senyumannya yang sangat cerah. Sakura meraih sebelah tangan Sei dan menuntunnya menuju kursi taman yang tadi didudukinya, mereka duduk dengan tenang selama beberapa menit sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sei.

"Hanya memperhatikan langit sore. Lihat, indah bukan?" Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada semburat lembayung senja dikejauhan. Sei mengikuti arah telunjuk ibunya dengan patuh.

"Hn. Indah." Sakura memperhatikan anak lelakinya. Pikirannya melayang kembali. 'hn itu lagi. Trendmark itu menurun begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengajarinya.' Sakura menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali memperhatikan lembayung sore.

"Dimana Tsunade nenek?" Sakura bertanya pada Sei. Sei balik memandang ibunya.

"Nenek bilang hari ini nenek lembur dikantor."

"Begitu?hmm... kalau begitu apa yang Sei inginkan untuk makan malam?" Sakura memperhatikan anaknya. Ekspresinya yang sedang berpikir keras itu sangat lucu, Sakura tidak pernah tidak tersenyum bila melihatnya.

"Tempura. Aku mau makan itu." Sei memandang ibunya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang harap-harap cemas. Begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk kedalam dan mulai memasak." Sakura kembali menggenggam tangan Sei dan membimbingnya masuk kedalam rumah. Dan, sepanjang malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol tiada henti sampai waktu tidur tiba. Atau bisa dibilang Sakura yang mendengarkan celotehan anak lelakinya diselingi beberapa _joke-joke_ dan respon positif yang selalu ia layangkan.

* * *

Seorang pria dengan jas putihnya berjalan dengan langkah tenang disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Dua orang suster mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan patuh mencatat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seluruh pasang mata wanita memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Tidak heran karena diumurnya yang baru menginjak duapuluh tujuh tahun pria itu telah menjadi seorang dokter yang sangat hebat, ditambah dengan ketampanan parasnya dan badannya yang tegap dan atletis itu sudah pasti wanita-wanita itu akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan jiwa dan raga mereka padanya, tapi sayang, dokter muda sang pewaris tunggal rumah sakit itu tidak pernah sekalipun memandang mereka. Jangankan memandang, hanya sekedar menoleh pun tidak. Perangainya yang dingin sangat bertolak belakang dengan desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa dokter muda itu mantan seorang playboy kelas kakap saat masih menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa.

"Dokter Sasuke, ada pasien baru diunit gawat darurat. Sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Korban seorang wanita berusia sekitar duapuluh empat tahun dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun."

Sasuke-dokter itu pun menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang suster yang berdiri dihadapannya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah menandakan dia berlari ketempat Sasuke berada.

"Bagaimana keadaan keduanya?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Unit gawat darurat. Dibelakangnnya suster yang memberitahukannya tentang kecelakaan itu terlihat memperhatikan jurnal rumah sakitnya.

"Pasien wanita mengalami luka yang cukup parah dibagian tangan dan kepalanya. Sementara anak laki-laki yang bersamanya tidak mengalami luka berat, hanya luka lecet ringan. Sepertinya perempuan itu telah melindungi anak itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi pada suster dibelakangnya. Keadaan kacau kentara sekali terlihat saat dia sampai diUGD. Saat Sasuke hendak menuju billik tempat wanita itu berada sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh lengannya dengan erat. Sasuke menoleh kearah anak kecil itu dan sebuah wajah anak lelaki tampan tengah memandangnya dengan wajah cemas dan mata yang sudah siap mengucurkan air dari matanya yang beriris onyx milinya. Entah mengapa sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya. Ia seperti mengenali wajah polos dihadapannya.

"Dokter, tolong sembuhkan Ibu." Mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas memandang bocah lelaki dihadapannya. Sampai seorang suster membawa anak itu agar menjauh dari Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya merasa tidak rela saat tangan mungil itu menjauhinya.

Sasuke mencoba menepiskan perasaan yang simpang siur dalam dadanya. Tapi, saat tirai penutup bilik ibu dari bocah itu ia buka, jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti. Matanya dengan lekat memandang wanita dihadapannya. Jelas-jelas dia mengenali wanita yang sekarang tengah berbaring dihadapannya. Meskipun darah segar menutupi sedikit bagian wajahnya tapi warna rambut musim semi milik wanita itu sama sekali tidak mungkin Sasuke lupakan. Wanita yang pernah disia-siakannya hingga membuatnya menyesal dalam sisa hidupnya. Wanita yang selalu menggenggam hatinya begitu erat hingga sekarang meskipun pada kenyataannya pria itu sendiri justru malah mengecewakan wanita itu. Berlaku pengecut dengan berlari dari tanggung jawabnya. Badannya akan terus membatu seperti itu jika saja tidak ada suster yang menyentuh lengannya dan meminta petunjuk apa yang harus ia lakukan pada wanita itu. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Sasuke kembali mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan wanita dihadapannya ini dan meminta maaf bahkan jika perlu berlutut dihadapannya. Itupun jika ia masih memiliki muka dihadapan wanita itu. Masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki.

.

.

Bocah lelaki berumur enam tahun terlihat duduk dipinggir ranjang milik ibunya. Wajahnya kentara sekali menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Dipinggirnya terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya membelai kepala bocah lelaki itu.

"Sei, tidurlah ini sudah malam. Biarkan Nenek yang menemani Ibu." Bocah lelaki itu memandang kearah neneknya.

"Tapi nanti ibu bakalan bangun kan, nek?" Wajah cemasnya membuat Tsunade-neneknya tersenyum miris.

"Tentu saja."

"Nanti, kalau Ibu bangun, bangunkan aku juga ya, nek?" Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan membimbing cucu satu-satunya kearah sofa panjang disudut ruangan. Dengan telaten Tsunade menyelimuti dan mengelus puncak kepala Sei dengan lembut. Bibirnya melantunkan senandung laggu pengantar tidur. Ditunggunya Sei sampai tertidur sebelum ia kembali kesisi putrinya. Tangannya yang sudah mulai keriput menggenggam tangan putrinya dengan erat. Berdo'a dalam diam agar putrinya cepat sadar. Sudut matanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan tetesan air saat tangan dalam genggamannya mulai bergerak. Antara kaget dan senang Tsunade membelai kepala Sakura dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut, berharap Sakura bisa mendengar suaranya.

Perlahan iris emerald milik Sakura mulai menampakkan dirinya. Matanya mulai mengerjam membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu didalam kamar. Pandangannya jauh pada ibunya.

"Ibu." Ibunya dengan segera memeluk Sakura.

"Iya, sayang. Ini Ibu. Kau baik-baik saja? Tunggulah, ibu anggilkan dokter dulu." Tsunade segera bergegas mencari dokter. Sementara Sakura mulai mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa sampai berada disana. Ingatannya melayang saat ia tengah menunggu bus bersama dengan Sei, hingga tanpa diduga-duga Sei berlari ketengah jalan untuk mengambil bola yang baru ia beli bersama ibunya baru saja. Tepat pada saat itu sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi kearah Sei. Antara kaget dan takut secara spontan Sakura berlari kearah anaknya dan melindungi anaknya. Dan setelah itu ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Tersentak dari lamunannya Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya mencari Sei. Perasaannya takut jika terjadi sesuar pada putra semata wayangnya. Namun, kecemasannya segera hilang karena dilihatnya Sei tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa panjang disudut ruangan. Dan, bertepatan dengan itu ibunya telah muncul bersama seorang dokter wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata. Memeriksanya dengan teliti tanpa memberikan celah sedikitpun. Sementara Sakura hanya berdiam diri dibiarkannya dokter dan suster itu melakukan tugasnya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, nak." Tsunade mengelus rambut Sakura dengan sayang. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya.

"Kau tahu, dokter yang menanganimu tadi sangat hebat. Dia bisa menyelamatkanmu dengan mudah dan cepat."

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, ada kejadian lucu juga tadi." Sakura memandang pada ibunya, wajahnya menampakkan raut tanya.

"Sei, dia mengikuti dokter muda itu kemanapun dokter itu bergerak. Dan, kalau dilihat-lihat wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip. Ibu bertaruh wajah dokter itu waktu kecil pasti mirip dengan Sei." Tsunade terus bercerita dengan riang. Dia begitu senang dengan sadarnya Sakura. Semestara Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi celotehan ibunya.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah sofa diruang keluarga apartemennya. Ditangannya terdapat segelas wiski yang tengah ia teguk setengahnya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada bayang-bayang wanita yang ia tangani tadi siang. Juga pada bocah lelaki yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun langkahnya tertuju. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Tatapan polos bocah lelaki itu yang polos dan lugu mengingatkannya pada sorot mata ibu anak itu-wanitanya. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada hari dimana ia meninggalkan wanita itu dengan segala beban yang harus wanita itu pikul. Berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh kembali. Seperti seorang pengecut, berlari tak tentu arah dan bersembunyi dari segala tanggung jawab yang semestinya ia pikul. Hingga akhirnya ia sendiri terus menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menyesal selama bertahun-tahun. Mencoba memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dengan terus mencari keberadaan wanitanya kesana kemari, menyusuri setiap jalan dan kota seperti orang gila namun dengan hasil yang tetap nihil. Menjadi seorang pesakitan yang terus meratapi kebodohan dan kepengucatannya dimasa lalu. Membekukan hatinya sendiri untuk wanita-wanita lainnya karena yang dia inginkan hanya wanita sewarna musim seminya. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Saat ia telah berhasil bertemu kembali dengan wanitanya bahkan dengan darah dagingnya ia sama sekali tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Kepengecutan masih menempel dengan kuat padanya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf dihadapan tubuh wanitanya yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadar pun ia tak mampu.

Tegukan terakhir pada gelasnya diiringi tawa miris dari Sasuke. Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang gelas ia gunakan untuk mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan putus asa. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya, meminta maaf dan jika ia mampu memohon untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup jika harus dipisahkan lagi dari wanitanya. Ia yakin ia akan jadi seorang lelaki gila jika ia tak bisa kembali menggenggam kepercayaan wanitanya.

Diambilnya sebotol wiski diatas meja dan kembali menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas sebelum kembali meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan. Dan, sepanjang malam itu ia habiskan untuk meminum minuman berwarna merah itu. Mencoba melupakan sedikit panat yang menampakkan dirinya diotak jenius miliknya.

* * *

Saat Sakura membuka matanya pada keesokan harinya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah putranya yang memperhatikan wajahnya dengan sangat seksama. Wajah polosnya berjarak tak lebih dari duapuluh senti dari wajahnya senidiri, membuatnya harus memundurkan kepalanya untuk bisa memandang buah hatinya lebih jelas. Dan pekikan keras dari putranya berasil membuat kantuknya hilang sama sekali.

"Ibu!Ibu sudah sadar!" Pelukan hangat menyusul kemudian. Sei, dengan erat memeluk tubuh ibunya. Dan kecupan-kecupan ringan pun menyusul kemudian. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polah puranya.

"Sei, senang ibu sudah sadar." Sakura tersenyum pada Sei sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Dimana nenek Tsunade?" Sakura beranya pada Sei saat disadarinya ibunya sudah tak lagi berada disana.

"Nenek bilang mau pulang dulu kerumah. Mau ambil baju ganti."

"Begitu." Sakura mengelus puncak kepala Sei dengan sayang.

Toktok.

Ketukan dipintu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dan saat pintu terbuka muncul seorang suster dengan sebuah troli. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat mata Sakura terbelalak dan tubuh membatu karena shock. Tapi sosok pria dengan jas putih dibelakang suster itulah yang mebuat Sakura membeku.

"Pak dokter!"

Dan pekikan riang Sei berhasil membuat ingatan Sakura kembali melayang pada percakapan dengan ibunya tadi malam. Sekarang ia menyesal tidak menanyakan dimana rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat sekarang. Mirip? Jelas saja pria dihadapannya ini begitu mirip dengan Sei, karena pada kenyataannya pria inilah pemilik _gen_ dominan dalam tubuh putranya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri kala ia mengingat kembali perlakuan pria dihadapannya ini. Kemarahan perlahan mulai timbul kembali saat ia memandang wajah pria dihadapannya. Dan, tangannya dengan erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sei saat dirasakannya bocah kecil itu hendak berlari kearah dokter muda itu. Bahkan ia tak peduli saat dirasanya Sei mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan minta dilepaskan. Pandangan matanya menyorot penuh benci kearah pria dihadapannya sekarang.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri memandang balik pada wanita dihadapannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan mulai menciut kala memandang sorot mata penuh kebencian terpancar dari mata yang dulu selalu memancarkan sorot lembut dan penuh cinta padanya, hatinya semakin menciut kala melihat wanita itu menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan begitu erat. Tak memperbolehkan bocah itu untuk mendekat padanya. Badannya begitu kaku untuk digerakkan. Hatinya benar-benar tertohok sekarang. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Sakura. Tapi, ia tak menyangka kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Sakura, sementara Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali jauh dari kata persagabatan. Seorang suster mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sakura pada Sei, namun tangan Sakura masih dengan kuat menggenggam pergelangan tangan bocah itu.

"Ibu, sakit."

Rengekan Sei sama sekali tak indahkan oleh Sakura untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sei, dan saat itu Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya tangannya terulur mencoba menyentuh pergelangan Sakura, namun sebelum Sasuke sempat mencapai tangan itu Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. Bahkan ia sudah tak memandang kearah Sasuke. Tatapan matanya ia alihkan kedepan menatap tembok didepannya.

"Aku harus memeriksa denyut nadimu." Sasuke masih mencoba untuk meraih tangan Sakura.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku." Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Sebelum akhirnya kembali bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Tapi, aku harus melakukannya. Jadi, jangan membantahku untuk kali ini." Dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mencoba membaca denyut nadi Sakura yang berdenyut sangat cepat. Ia tahu denyut nadi Sakura berdenyut sangat kencang karena dirinya. Karena kebencian wanita itu padanya. Dan itu telah sukses membuat hatinya hancur. Dan, sentakan keras dari Sakura saat wanita itu menarik kembali tangannya menyadarkan Sasuke untuk tetap memasang wajah stoic yang tadi sempat hilang.

"Kau bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin satu minggu lagi." Sasuke memandang wajah wanita dihadapannya saat ini dengan dada yang bergemuruh sangat cepat.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat Suster yang berada disamping Sasuke mengernyit heran. Sementara Sasuke masih tetap tenang seakan tahu bahwa jawaban itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau akan keluar dari sini satu minggu lagi. Jadi, biasakanlah dirimu karena mulai dari detik ini kau akan selalu melihat wajahku." Sakura segera menolehkan wajahnya memandang Sasuke jelas sekali pancaran kebencian terpancar dari iris _emerald_ miliknya, Sasuke hanya memandangnya balik dengan wajah tenang dan terpancar raut wajah kemenangan disana. Kemenangan karena setidaknya untuk satu minggu kedepan ia akan bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu luangnya bersama putranya dan juga berusaha sekuat yang ia mampu untuk meminta pengampunan dari Sakura.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

Holla, akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan FF baru. Padahal FF yang lama banyak yang belum kelar.. TAT

Bagi yang sudah menagih sequel dari NEVER ALONE inilah dia.. TADA... tapi aku buat bercapter gak papa kan biar gak ada detail yang ilang-ilang lagi kayak di NEVER ALONE... ^_^

Sedikit pemberitahuan, ibunya sakura itu adalah Tsunade sementara ayahnya udah lama meninggal. Sementara Sasuke dulu itu adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Maaf ya banyak banget detail yang lupa aku berikan di NEVER ALONE... TAT

Special thx : _**nabilla, cHerrY'bLossoMsxxx, CherRyeowook, Anka-Chan, caca, Arakafsya Uchiha, boa secret, tobaru, Shera Liuzaki, sarah, hima sakusa-chan, My, sandy chik, Starlight, Rue-zoldyck, Viechan Blackcherry, Mikakikukeko, , Hikari Matsushita, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, Miss Devil A, Natsuya32, el-yuMiichann, cherrysakusasu.**_

Akhir kata... REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

INSANE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated T+, OOC

.

.

Chapter 2.

Sakura terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan tingkat kekesalan sangat tinggi. Sementara disampingnya terlihat pria tampan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Ia tengah memeriksa tekanan darah Sakura. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tenang. Tidak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi. Berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sudah tiga hari ia dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan selama itu pula ia harus terus berhadapan dengan wajah yang selama enam tahun ini tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat?" Sakura berbicara dengan sangat ketus pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah selesai sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum simpul pada Sakura yang dibalas delikan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi ranjang Sakura dan menyuruh suster yang menyertainya untuk segera mengganti infus Sakura yang sudah mulai habis. Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Sei yang sedari tadi duduk disofa memperhatikan ibunya dan dokter Sasuke saling berargumen.

"Sei, kau mau ikut dengan om? om punya sesuatu untukmu dikantor om." Sei segera mengangguk begitu Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia begitu senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke. Namun, belum sempat Sei turun dari sofa suara ibunya segera menghentikan gerakan bocah itu.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

"kenapa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang juga balik memandangnya dengan raut wajah sebal.

"Dia harus menemaniku disini."

"Aa, benar. Ah, aku bisa mencarikan orang lain untuk menemanimu." Sasuke lalu beralih memandang Sei dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sei yang segera disambut oleh tangan mungil Sei.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya seenakmu. Dia adalah putraku." Sakura masih tidak mau mengalah pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera memandang wajah wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan sakit hati. Sakura sadar apa yang ia katakan akan sedikitnya menyakiti hati laki-laki dihadapanya ini dan ia memang mengharapkannya. Ia ingin agar Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit sebesar yang ia rasakan.

"Tentu, _and so do i_" Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sei sambil tersenyum lembut dan membawanya keluar dari dalam kamar Sakura. Sementara Sakura tengah menahan rasa amarah yang kian memuncak dalam dadanya begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa katanya barusan?" Sakura mendengus. "Seenaknya mengklaim anakku sebagai anaknya padahal dialah orang yang paling ingin melenyapkan Sei pada awalnya." Sakura mencengkeram sprei tempat tidurnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Tidak akan." Dan tanpa ia sadari tetesan air telah meluncur dari matanya.

* * *

Sei berjalan dengan riang disamping Sasuke, ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan yang digenggam Sasuke. Bocah itu begitu gembira. Ia berimajinasi bahwa laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya ini adalah ayahnya. Dia senang karena akhirnya ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang teman-temannya rasakan saat bergandengan tangan dengan ayah mereka. Akhirnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya punya seorang ayah. Meskipun hanya hayalannya semata, bocah itu sudah sangat senang. Meskipun hanya sebentar, setidaknya ia bisa punya kenangan tentang bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah.

Mereka sampai diruang kerja Sasuke. Sei segera menghambur ketika melihat sebuah robot-robotan yang ia pernah ia lihat ditelevisi sekarang ada dihadapannya. Ia menyentuh robot itu dengan hati-hati, takut jika robot itu akan rusak jika ia menyentuhnya terlalu keras. Ia memandangi robot itu dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sei langsung mengangguk dengan begitu semangat.

"Kau bisa memilikinya." Sei langsung memandang wajah Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar duakali lipat.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengagguk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Dengan Satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?" Sei memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bingung.

"Bantu om untuk melembutkan hati ibu mu." Sei memandang wajah Sasuke. Terlihat bocah itu tengah berfikir selama beberapa saat.

"Hn. Tentu." Sei mengangguk semangat. Lagipula bocah itu juga tidak ingin terus menerus melihat ibunya bersikap begitu jahat pada dokter yang menurutnya sangat baik ini.

"Janji?" Sasuke mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Sei yang langsung disambut Sei dengan sebuah cengiran cerah. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal kerjasama yang baik diantara ayah dan anak.

* * *

Tsunade memasuki kamar Sakura dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah membolak-balikkan halaman sebuah majalah dengan kesal. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan mencari sosok cucunya.

"Dimana Sei?" Tsunade menaruh buah-buahan yang beli keatas meja disisi ranjang Sakura.

"Bersama dengan Dr. Sasuke." Sakura meremas halaman majalah yang ia pegang.

Selama tiga hari ini ia sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah putrinya ini bila menyangkut Sasuke. Ia juga sudah tahu tentang peran Sasuke bagi putri dan cucunya. Awalnya ia sangat marah pada dokter muda itu, ia bahkan sempat menampar wajah tampan dokter muda itu. Tapi, begitu ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu menahan rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang mendalam setiap kali melihat Sakura dan Sei ia tahu kalau Sasuke juga punya niat baik untuk memperbaiki lagi semuanya. Ia ingin memulainya lagi dari awal. Jika saja putrinya mau sedikit membukakan hatinya untuk Sasuke, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Sebagai seorang ibu ia ingin yang terbaik untuk putri dan cucunya. Ia tidak ingin putrinya terus menerus dipandang hina oleh orang lain karena membesarkan seorang putra tanpa seorang suami, ia juga tidak tahan terus menerus melihat putrinya dihina orang. Dianggap seorang pelacur karena melahirkan tanpa seorang suami. Ia sudah cukup bersabar. Hatinya benar-benar sakit setiap kali hal itu terus-menerus terulang.

"Sakura. Boleh ibu bicara denganmu sebentar?" Tsunade mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur. Sakura memandang wajah ibunya.

"Apa kau akan terus bertingkah seperti ini?" Tsunade menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum pria itu juga berhenti mengganggu hidupku." Wajah cantiknya tak berhenti menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Tapi, ibu rasa yang dia lakukan hanyalah mencoba dekat denganmu dan putranya."

"Sei adalah putraku ibu, bukan dia." Sakura memandang wajah ibunya dengan sama kesalnya.

"Sakura, Sei juga membutuhkan seorang ayah."

"Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Aku sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata ibunya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tidak tahu, Sakura. Kau tahu kalau Sei selalu berwajah murung tiap kali ia melihat teman-temannya bermain bersama ayah mereka. Kau tahu Sei selalu bersikap diam jika teman-temannya mulai membicarakan ayah mereka, kau tahu itu Sakura." Ibunya memegangi wajah Sakura, memaksanya untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkannya, bu. Aku tidak bisa. Setiap kali melihatnya aku selalu teringat kenangan buruk yang ia torehkan padaku. Setiap kali mengingatnya luka dalam dadaku semakin besar. Aku tidak mau lagi mengingatnya, bu. Aku bisa gila jika aku terus menerus seperti ini." air mata mulai menganak sungai pada pipinya.

"Kau hanya perlu memaafkannya Sakura. Hanya itu." Tsunade merasakan dadanya sesak melihat putrinya kembali menangis. Sakura menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ibu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuang, ibu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan, ibu tidak tahu bagaimana saat aku harus menanggung semua rasa sakitku seorang diri, ibu tidak tahu. Ibu tidak tahu." air mata semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Tsunade segera memeluk putrinya. Ia membelai rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Tangisan juga sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Iya, iya sayang. Ibu tidak tahu. Ibu yang salah. Ibu yang salah. Sudah. Sudah cukup. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Sakura terus memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat. Rasa sakit dan sesak didadanya membuat ia semakin menderita. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan Sasuke. Jika dia memaafkannya dia harus kembali mempercayai laki-laki itu. Dan sakura takut jika dia mulai mempercayai Sasuke dan Sasuke kembali meninggalkannya. Membuangnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko itu. Ia tidak ingin terluka lagi. Satu kali sudah cukup untuknya mempercayai Sasuke, dan laki-laki itu sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

HULLA... saya kembali lagi teman-teman sekalian... ^_^

Bagaimana chap. Ini? sudah mulai terasa belum? Belum ya?... TAT

Sekarang saya sedang ada proyek collabs nih.. jadi mulai terbengkalai deh fict-fict yang lain... TAT... tapi.. tapi.. tapi... nanti kalau fict collabs saya sudah rampung jangan lupa mampir ya... ditunggu kedatangannya... ^_^

Untuk yang udah review dan punya akun saya balas di PM.. dan buat yang gak punya saya bingung mau balas kemana... -_-

Special thx : _**tobaru, hanazono yuri, sasusaku kira, Miss Devil A, Hikari Matsushita, aguma, srzkun, Uchihana rin, hima Sakusa-chan, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, Rie Saka, el-yiMiichann, fa vanadium, Arakafsya Uchiha, vanilla-chan, Mikakikukeko, and silent reader**_

**Akhir kata seperti biasa... RnR please...**


	3. Chapter 3

INSANE

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typo, AU, SasukeXSakura, Rated T+, OOC

.

.

Chapter 2.

Sakura terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Lengannya dengan setia memeluk kedua lututnya. Pikirannya tengah melayang ke berbagai tempat dalam kenangan masa lalunya. Kembali pada masa-masa dimana ia masih bisa membuka hatinya pada siapapun. Masa dimana ia dengan lantangnya menyerukan pada seluruh dunia tentang kebebasannya. Masa dimana seandainya ia bisa bersikap sedikit bijak dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Jika saat itu bersikap bijak, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Sei." Perlahan wajahnya semakin murung.

"Seandainya aku sedikit lebih berani, aku mungkin saja bisa menyeret pria pantat ayam itu kehadapan pastur dan menikahkan kami saat itu juga." Menyadari apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sakura sedikit terkekeh. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke jika ia memang benar-benar melakukannya. Dan mungkin saat ini yang akan menjadi pihak pembenci bukanlah Sakura tapi Sasuke.

"Haah, lebih baik seperti ini. tidak ada ruginya menjadi seorang single parent." Seulas senyum tersungging dibibir Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati pintu. Ia membuka perlahan pintu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Langkahnya perlahan membawanya sampai pada persimpangan jalan. Dan saat ia berniat berbelok ia melihatnya. Melihat pria yang beberapa menit lalu menguasai alam bawah sadarnya. Pria yang sempat menjadi poros dunianya. Dan lihatlah, pria itu tengah berbicara dengan begitu akrabnya bersama seorang wanita cantik berwajah oriental. Rambutnya yang indah ia gulung asal diatas kepalanya, menambahkan kesan eksotis namun manis. Sakura sedikit mendengus memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Apakah yang seperti ini yang namanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal?" Saat dilihatnya bahwa Sasuke juga tengah memandang kearahnya, Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Bersikap seolah ia tak peduli. Dilangkahkannya dengan mantap kakinya menghampiri Sasuke dan wanita asia didepannya.

"Ah, Sakura." Oh, lihatlah. Bahkan pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung saat ia berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka. Benar-benar cocok sekali title playboy yang pria itu sandang.

"Dr. Sasuke, kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan anda disini." Sakura tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berjalan-jalan, sedikit menghilangkan penat." Sakura membalas pertanyaan sasuke sedikit ketus. Matanya sedikit mendelik pada Sasuke menyebabkan gadis disamping sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, apalagi saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

"Apa kalian saling kenal sebelumnya?" Gadis bersurai coklat itu memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sasuke hanya memandang bosan gadis itu dan memandang Sakura lebih intens.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kami. kau tidak usah khawatir aku akan merebut kekasihmu." Sakura mendelik lebih sebal pada Sasuke. Sementara gadis disamping Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung apalagi saat Sakura sedikit mendecis saat berjalan melewati mereka, tepat ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Seakan ia kesal dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat diantara mereka.

Sakura menggerutu pelan sepanjang jalan saat ia merasa sudah cukup jauh dengan Sasuke dan gadis itu. tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Tunggu, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku harus kesal melihat Sasuke bersama dengan kekasihnya yang lain? Aku pasti sudah gila." Sakura segera melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa tentu arah. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa benar-benar panas.

Sementara dibelakangnya Sasuke terlihat menahan kekehan yang siap keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara gadis disampingnya memandangnya dengan tatapan semakin bingung.

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?" gadis itu lalu melihat kearah Sakura yang berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. Terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang sebebanrnya terjadi di sini?" Gadis itu memandang Sasuke yang semakin terkekeh.

"Hei, Sasuke. Katakan sesuatu. Jangan tertawa terus seperti itu." Gadis dengan cepolan dikepalanya itu menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu. Kurasa terkadang kau memang sangat berguna. Tidak ada ruginya juga menjadi sepupumu, Tenten." Sasuke sedikit menggedikkan kepalanya. Ia lantas meninggalkan gadis bernama Tenten itu yang melongo memandangi kepergian sepupunya itu.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan mengikuti arah Sakura pergi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika sepupunya itu tengah mengutuknya dibelakang tubuhnya. Senyumnya bahkan tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Dan langkahnya baru berhenti saat dilihatnya wanita sewarna musim semi itu tengah berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil wanita itu yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan sang pemilik nama.

"Apa kau marah melihatku bersama wanita itu?" Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya meskipun dilihatnya Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandangnya dengan wajah sangar. Sasuke baru menghentikan langkahnya saat ia hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter dihadapan Sakura.

"Kau terlihat kesal." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam jas dokter miliknya. Dilihatnya Sakura mendengus.

"Aaa, atau mungkin.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi dari Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura menjawab dengan sengit.

"Kau cemburu." Sasuke lantas menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok disamping tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau pasti gila berpikir aku cemburu padamu." Sakura menyusir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kau berpacaran dengan siapa-"

"Dia sepupuku Tenten. kurasa aku pernah menceritakannya padamu beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sasuke seperti sedang mengingat-ingat. Sementara Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa. terselit rasa lega didadanya.

"Kau terlihat lega mendengarnya." Perkataan Sasuke sukses mengagetkannya.

"Hah, ke-kenapa aku harus merasa lega?" sedikit gugup Sakura menjawab pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya. Melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mata kemenangan, Sakura segera berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandanginya dari tempatnya bersandar.

"Haah, seharusnya kau bersikap lebih jujur. Kau terlihat lebih manis saat pertama kita bertemu dulu." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Senyuman masih setia menghiasi wajah tampannya.

* * *

Sakura membanting tubuhnya keatas sebuah kursi taman ditaman rumah sakit. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dan sedikit memerah menyadari bahwa ia bisa terpancing oleh laki-laki itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Disilangkannya tangannya didepan dada. Entah kenapa justru kenangan yang seharusnya ia benci sama sekali tak lagi membuatnya merasa sakit. Justru sebaliknya.

"Argh!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ibu, apa yang ibu lakukan?" Sakura segera menoleh saat mendapati Sei kini sedang berdiri disampingnya. Kepalanya ia telengkan kesamping.

"Sei, kenapa kau ada disini?" Sakura membereskan kembali rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa ibu ada disini? Aku mencari ibu kemana-mana dari tadi." Sei mendudukkan dirinya disamping ibunya.

"Benar-benar. Aku tinggal sebentar saja ibu sudah menghilang. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada, ibu pasti sudah tersesat." Sei memandang serius wajah ibunya dari samping. Sakura mendengus menahan tawa.

"iya, iya. Ibu minta maaf karena tidak bilang padamu kalau ibu mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Hn." Sei mengangguk pada ibunya bertanda ia memaafkan ibunya. Ia lantas bersandar pada sandaran kursi, kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan. Sakura mengikuti Sei bersender dikursi. Trandmark Sei yang sebenarnya sering ia dengar entah kenapa sekarang membuatnya merasa sesak. Setiap kali Sei mengatakannya, maka wajah Sasuke selalu muncul dikepalanya seperti bom waktu. Tak bisa ia hilangkan untuk berjam-jam kemudian.

"Ibu, lihat aku bawa apa." Sei menunjukkan sebuah robot yang sedari tadi ia bawa yang tak sempat Sakura perhatikan sampai bocah itu yang memperlihatkannya padanya.

"Oh, robot milik siapa itu?" Sakura memandangi robot yang sekarang tengah dimainkan oleh Sei.

"Milikku. Dr. Sasuke yang memberikannya untukku. Bagus kan?" Sasuke menunjukkan robot itu pada Sakura.

"Kenapa Sei menerimanya?" Sakura memandang Sei dengan seksama.

"Karena bagus, aku tidak punya yang seperti ini." Sei lantas memeluk robot itu.

"Ibu akan belikan untukmu jika kau memintanya." Sakura masih memandang Sei yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya dan lebih memilih bermain-main dengan robot itu.

"Sei bilang kok. Tapi ibu bilang robotnya terlalu berat untukku. Padahal ini ringan kok." Sei mengangkat-angkat robot itu untuk membuktikan pada ibunya bahwa robot itu tidak berat.

"Tentu saja, robot seperti itu mana ada yang berat. Yang berat itu kantong ibu, tahu." Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Ibu, kalau aku sudah besar aku ingin seperti dr. Sasuke." Sakura yang sudah mulai bersanar dengan tenang kembali bangkit.

"Tidak boleh." Dan dengan keras menolak keinginan Sei.

"Kenapa? Dr. Sasuke baik." Sei kembali menyodorkan robotnya pada Sakura.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu seperti apa dia itu. Pokoknya tidak." Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Sei.

"Memangnya ibu tahu? ibu kenal dengan dr. Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit tergagap. Rasanya ia sedang dijebak sekarang ini. entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ia sedang masuk dalam sebuah perangkap berbahaya. Semakin hari rupanya Sei semakin mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Ayo, kita kembali. Sudah sore." Tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Sei, Sakura menggandeng tangan Sei agar mengikutinya masuk kembali kedalam rumah sakit.

"Ibu, ibu belum jawab pertanyaanku." Sei terus merengek yang tak satupun dari rengekannya yang didengar Sakura.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Huplah…. Sama kembali lagi… gak lama-lama amat kan publish nya? Hehehe….

Gimana-gimana-gimana? Masih terlalu pendek ya? Sengaja.. hehehe.. biar banyak chapternya… hihihihi… ^_^ #kabur

Special thx : _**sasusaku kira**__**, **__**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**__**, **__**Hayama Ayumu**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__**, **__**Hatsune Cherry**__**, **__**fa vanadium**__**, **__**uchihana rin**__**, **__**Rie saka**__**, **__**E.S Hatake**__**, **__**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**hima sakusa-chan**__**, **__**uchiharuno phorepeerr**__**, silent reader.**_

_**Akhir kata untuk semua-muanya…. RNR please…**_


End file.
